criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Celine Georges
Celine Georges was a suspect during the murder investigations of chess player Casper Rove in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past) and Luddite Arnold Nottingham in Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past). She was then murdered in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Celine was a 36-year-old inventor, responsible for the creation of the Chessmaton. She had long black hair, and goggles strapped on her head. She donned a light green shirt with an oil stain, and brown overalls with a magnifying glass and a scroll in them. In her first appearance, it is known that Celine drank espresso, knew physics, had hearing loss and played chess. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she was right-handed, rode a bone-shaker and used eye drops. Events of Criminal Case Checkmate Celine became a suspect after the player and Isaac found her patent sign for the Chessmaton at the crime scene. She was surprised to hear of Casper's murder, wondering who would play against her creation now. As for why the patent was at the crime scene, she said she had been working on the film set frequently, and it is full of her inventions. Since she was considered a suspect, she offered the player and Isaac to look around her booth as she felt she had nothing to hide, and Isaac and the player decided to take her up on her offer. Celine was spoken to again about a metal cylinder that had traces of espresso on it, since the killer was proven to drink espresso. She explained the cylinder was a part of the Chessmaton, it helped program sheets that tell the automaton the angles and ranges of its motions. But it was not in the Chessmaton because she caught the victim trying to take a look at it, trying to figure out how it would react in the chess game. Though Casper did not understand it, Celine decided to change the patterns anyway just to be on the safe side, since she did not want to lose because Casper cheated. Celine was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Bron Sklar for Casper's murder. However, she requested the player and Isaac's help again, as there was a part she was missing for the Chessmaton. Isaac and the player decided to search the booth, and they ended up finding a broken gear. After repairing it, they returned it to Celine, who confirmed it was the part she was missing. Then she made a few adjustments after putting it back in, and the Chessmaton was working once again. Some time later, Celine said to the player she had a special request for Isaac. Since Casper was killed, she had not been able to find anyone to equal his skill, and she did not want to do it out of risk of being accused of trickery. She did remember that Casper spoke highly of Isaac's chess playing skills, and thought he could play against the Chessmaton in Casper's place. He ended up agreeing to it, and after everything was set he faced the Chessmaton and managed to win. Electrical Hazard Celine became a suspect after the player and Maddie found her broken bone-shaker at the park where the Luddites gathered. The only reason she was even in the park was because it was on the way to the exhibition, otherwise she would not even be there, and she did not even try to hide her hatred for the Luddites. It made her mad that they insulted her for being an inventor on top of being a woman. When informed of the murder, she said whoever did it made a great service for progress. Celine was spoken to again regarding a trap she set at the park, after an explosion went off earlier. She confirmed it was set for the Luddites, saying that these murders and the sabotage needed to be stopped since had been on edge ever since her Chessmaton was sabotaged. After all the work that she put into her inventions, she did not want anything to ruin them, and blamed the player for not protecting the inventions well. Despite her anger, Celine was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Susie Nottingham for Arnold's murder. But she was spoken to by the player and Justin Lawson about allegations she made in her journal that someone was rigging the contest, hence all the sabotage. She did say that the inventors wanted to win, but she believed the sabotage was an inside job. She did have proof, but she lost the note at the park, so Justin and the player went to the park to investigate Celine's lead into the saboteur. Murder details Celine was found at the base of the newly finished Exhibition Tower. Isaac and the player concluded that she was pushed from the upper deck of the tower, a theory Dick confirmed per the handprints on her chest and the bruises on her body. Dick also found traces of cotton candy on the handprints, which meant that the killer ate cotton candy. Relationship with suspects Chief Inspector Eleanor Halsted, the one in charge of the World Exhibition's security, was blamed by Celine for everything that had gone wrong at the Exhibition. Inventor Greta Gundwood was friends with Celine, but their rivalry led to Celine growing jealous of Greta's success. Celine's rival, inventor Stanley Spark, met with Celine prior to her murder, sending her a rose as a touch of class. Several advocates for Stanley's Exo-Suit fell under suspicion for Celine's murder. Chief Arthur Wright believed that the Exo-Suit could save the lives of many police officers, while Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin stood to profit from the Exo-Suit as his brother, Alex Baldwin, was planned to manufacture the Exo-Suits if they won the World Exhibition. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Eleanor. Initially angered over the accusation, Chief Inspector Halsted admitted to the murder and being the saboteur. Celine approached Halsted about her suspicions on the Exhibition saboteur. She then pushed her off the tower deck to silence her. In court, she revealed that Stanley Spark had been paying her to sabotage the other inventions so that his Exo-Suit would win the grand prize. She also had used the police under her command to do all the dirty work for her. Judge Takakura sentenced Halsted to life in jail for her crimes. Trivia *Celine is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Celine is one of the characters who make an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect, only to be murdered in the very district's finale. Case appearances *Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery CelineGeorgesMOTPDB.PNG|Celine's body. EleanorBehindBarsMOTP.png|Eleanor Halsted, Celine's killer. OG_SUS_414_602.jpg OG_SUS_417_603.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims